


Glitter & Gold

by noxachi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative title: Dangerous, Ana is the best friend Gabe could have, Blackwatch, BlackwatchWeek, Bonding, Breaking The Rules, Coping mechanism, Falling In Love, Five times Gabriel tried to confess and failed, Flirting, M/M, Regrets, Undercover, Weapons, and the one time he didn't, deadlock - Freeform, this wasn't even meant to be a 5+1 thing i just realized that it kinda is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxachi/pseuds/noxachi
Summary: "Do you walk in the valley of kings?Do you walk in the shadow of men?Who sold their lives to a dream?Do you ponder the manner of thingsIn the darkThe dark, the dark, the darkI am flesh and I am boneArise, ting ting, like glitter and goldI've got fire in my soulRise up, ting ting, like glitterLike glitter and gold"- Glitter & Gold; Barns Courtney





	1. [DAY 1] MISSIONS / WEAPONS

It was after one mission. They've been gone for three weeks, maybe four, their first plan failed and everything after that took longer, was more complicated and they had to kill more men and women than initially thought.

  
In the end he had been sleepless, restless, too tired to be able to tell the difference between night or day. All agents had been exhausted but Jesse Mccree watched them smile and pat each other on the back when they finally left for something warm to eat and for some good hours of rest. A hand on his shoulder kept Mccree from doing the same. 

"Meet me inside, Agent", Commander Gabriel Reyes murmured, grip tightening just a bit before letting go, Mccree followed him.

The exhaustion let both of them stay silent, sometimes they would bicker, most of the times Mccree would whistle some tune in his head until Reyes joined or interrupted him. His head felt too light and his mind too empty to even think of his favourite song, Mccree wasn't even sure if he had one.

 

 

  
They went to the armory instead to Commander Reyes' office. Not that would make that much of a difference, everyone knew that the armory was basically Gabriel Reyes' second office. Jesse Mccree shot him a questioning glance when the man began to get rid of his weapon, neatly arranging them on a table and signalled Mccree to do the same. 

"Have you ever learned how to properly clean your weapon?", he asked, fingertips barely touching one of his shotguns. Jesse Mccree studied his expression, tired but still sharp, Gabriel Reyes was a dangerous man even when exhausted.

"What d'ya mean, boss? Sure, I know how to clean a weapon", Mccree answered, accent stronger than it was normally.

Gabriel Reyes nodded, a wistful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Mccree watched him silently, something about this had a meaning to his Commander but he couldn't tell what exactly. But when Gabriel Reyes started to reach for one of his shotguns to clean it, Mccree took his own weapon to do the same.

 

They sat in silence, concentrated on their work. Mccree soon found a rhythm to it, the smell of gunpowder that always seemed to linger in the armory felt weirdly calming and though the exhaustion slowed his movement, he never felt his concentration lessen or his eyelids droop.

In the end he couldn't say how long they spend working like that next to each other, still he could taste disappointment on his tongue when they finished and left. Gabriel put a hand on his head and smiled almost affectionate before leaving him alone in the hallway, Mccree didn't watch his retreating back but turned to walk to his own quarters. 

He knew that this had meant something for Gabriel, that these hours held some kind of importance but he couldn't put his finger on it, he felt like he was missing something.

Sleep took him and the thought left him.

 

 

 

A few years later the thought came back.

Gabe had sent Genji Shimada, him, and some other agents out, the mission took longer than expected. Jesse Mccree watched the newest addition to Blackwatch, the tension in his shoulders and the rage in his eyes. Jesse Mccree knew he wouldn't be able to help Genji Shimada, he wasn't sure if anyone would be able to.

It was then he remembered the thought, the importance of the time he spent with Gabe in the armory, cleaning weapons after missions, sometimes in silence, sometimes while bickering or while humming a tune. Genji Shimada glared up to him when he stood closer, Mccree smiled lightly.

  
"Follow me", he asked without it being a question, he got that from Gabe - the man taught him well.

Genji Shimada did follow, without years of practice Jesse Mccree wouldn't have been able to hear his steps. Genji Shimada looked at him the same way he once looked at Gabriel when they had ended up in the armory of all places.

  
"I'm sure ya already know how to clean a weapon, don'tcha?", he murmured, the closest thing to an explanation Genji Shimada would get. The man nodded, his expression still hard and closed-off.

 

Jesse Mccree didn't wait for him to put down his weapons and sit down next to him, instead he silently began working.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips when he felt the assassin sitting down next to him, first watching then taking out his sword, cleaning it of dried blood and sharpening the blade.

When they bid each other goodbye, Jesse Mccree could see the rage in Genji's eyes being dimmed. There was still a tension but it was far less hostile than it had been before. Jesse Mccree tipped his hat and turned around, not watching Genji's retreating back.

The disappointment came when he realised he still wasn't sure what it had meant to Gabe.

 

 

 

It takes him too long, in the end, to realise the answer. Blackwatch burned with Overwatch and Talon is stronger than it's ever been. The agents he called his family are either dead or scattered all aroung the world and Jesse Mccree himself is on the run without a place to call home.

  
He smiles and cries silently, looking up to the night sky, sitting all alone in the middle of nowhere. He had been cleaning his weapon, counting the bullets left when the thought had hit him. It was an escape. It always had been, Gabriel Reyes had given him a way to cope and escape what would tear him down bit for bit otherwise.

Those sleepless nights he spent with Gabriel or Genji because he only saw blood and empty eyes in the dark, Jesse Mcree chuckles, whiping his tears and leaving dark spots of dirt on his face.

 

"You damn bastard, damn sly bastard", he murmurs, finishing the cleaning with shaky hands and even shakier smile.

He would tell Gabriel next time that he knew what he meant, that he finally knew how to properly clean his weapon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that I wish everyone a great Blackwatch Week!!  
> I couldn't resist writing at least for a few prompts (I'm still not sure if I manage to do a short story for every prompt but I can at least share a bit)
> 
> I just hope you have fun with what I've got.  
> I'll also add tags for each prompt I guess. May productivity be with us all lmao.


	2. [DAY 2] BREAKING THE RULES / TEAMWORK

There were few rules that Genji Shimada had created for himself once he woke up in that clean white room, machines beeping continuously and the bright light hurting his eyes. Anger and disappointment, betrayal, he knew that the rage that sometimes just was too much, too all-consuming, came from deeper feelings.

He had lost so much, so so much.

So Genji Shimada promised himself to never let it come to this again, that's why he created the rules.

 

 

 

The first rule: _Don't make yourself comfortable._

He got his own room, that is after he was allowed to leave the medical wing where he had been stationed since his arrival.

Angela Ziegler frowned when she had to accept the Strike Commander's decision to finally let him have some privacy. Or maybe she just frowned because she wasn't quite done with him yet, because she wanted to upgrade and program him further - as if he hadn't lost enough of his humanity already.

Genji Shimada felt an almost cruel glee when he took his first step outside the medical wing.

He did not hate Angela Ziegler, he just really despised her the first few weeks after waking up. Just like he despised his body, himself, the look into any mirror and especially his room - small, empty, dark.

Genji Shimada did not feel at home or even at peace, he felt out of pleace, weirdly alienated from everyone around him - and he was okay with that.

It meant not having anyone close enough to hurt him, again. And maybe that just was what he needed most at the moment, the emptiness and loneliness and the security that came with it - this way there was no danger that he would be betrayed.

Sure, he was a smart man, he knew that he wouldn't be able to live like this forever but he never thought that someone would try to break through his wall so soon.

Jesse Mccree was irritating. Not in a loud way or an attention seeking way, rather it was his lazy smile, the mischief that sparkled in his eyes that contrasted the sharpness with which his gaze stung.

 

Genji Shimada knew from the moment they met that Jesse Mccree was as smart as he was irritating and that maybe the foolishness that surrounded him like a second skin was his most dangerous weapon.

Genji Shimada did not want to know him, unfortunately Jesse Mccree certainly wanted the exact opposite.

 

 

"That seat empty?", Jesse Mccree asked, his words accentuated by his smooth drawl, tipping his hat and not waiting for an answer while he sat down and ordered himself a drink, whisky. Genji Shimada did not look up from his own glass, shoulders tensed, breathing controlled.

  
"So ya are that new recruit, hm? Heard a whole lotta about ya", Mccree began talking to himself, sharing some of the rumors that were spread about Genji Shimada, not caring if he answered or even listened.

Genji Shimada had to admit that the man was a great storyteller, he paused and laughed and took a sip at the right moments, knew to just put the right amount of humor into a part to make it amusing but not absurd. Genji Shimada had to admit that he liked listening to him, the smoothness of his words was relaxing and though at some points he didn't care for the story he was telling, the sound kept him from thinking bad thoughts.

He stood up without saying goodbye the moment Jesse Mccree finished his drink.

 

 

The next day Jesse Mccree visited him. Genji Shimada was not prepared to hear the knock at his door, carefully putting his sword aside he stood up and opened. 

"Care for some company?", Jesse Mccree asked, slipping into his room and inspecting the weapons layed out on his bed. Genji Shimada frowned before controlling his facial expressions, the neutral mask returned. 

"What do you want, Jesse Mccree?", he asked, clenching his fists when Mccree took one of his shurikens, holding it close to his face and testing the sharpness of the blade. He watched almost smug as Jesse Mccree cut himself, a silent curse fell from his lips as he sucked the blood from his thumb.  
  
"Jus' lookin' watcha up to", he murmured, unintelligible, still sucking his thumb - he looked almost funny, glaring at the small shuriken like it just insulted his intelligence. 

"Why?" Genji Shimada decided to put his weapons aside, they were clean and sharp - at least most of them -, and it looked like he wouldn't be able to get rid of Jesse Mccree that easily. 

"Ah, I wanted to give ya a present, ya know, a welcome present or something of that kind." That lazy smirk was back and he finally stopped caring for his thumb, instead he held his other hand up. Genji Shimada stared blankly at the willow ring, decorated with strings and feathers and small pearls that Jesse Mccree showed him.

"It's a dreamcatcher if ya don't know, I remember my mom getting one for me back when I was a child. Helps nightmares", Jesse Mccree explained, scratching his head sheepishly while staring at the feathers with an emotion in his eyes that Genji Shimada did not want to deal with. 

"You should go", he said, silently, dangerously. Jesse Mccree nodded when he caught his eyes, leaving the dreamcatcher on his bed, tipping his hat and leaving his room. Genji Shimada only relaxed when he heard the click of the door and Jesse Mccree's retreating steps.

 

If he decided to put the dreamcatcher over his bed once he got ready to sleep, and if for the first time in weeks he slept well, he did not tell a soul.

 

 

 

  
The second rule: _Don't talk about what happened or will happen._

"My turn, what are ya plans for the future?", Mccree asked, drawl more noticeable now that his tongue was heavy with the taste of whisky and smoke.

Genji Shimada leant back against the wall behind him and looked up, countin a few stars before giving up, hands crossed behind his head. For everyone else he would seem relaxed but Genji was sure that Mccree noticed the tension in his shoulders and the way he stayed silent just a second to long.

  
"I don't know. A few months ago I wanted nothing more than revenge, setting everything on fire and watch it burn. It wanted to hurt the people that did this to me, I still want to hurt them. It feels like I'm only able to let go by burning it", he answered, the honesty leaving a bitter taste in his mouth that he tried to wash away with a sip of the whisky that Mccree had got them to get drunk of.

Mccree watched him, Genji could see his mind working, racing from thought to thought while trying to find the right words. It was the first time he had ever seen Jesse Mccree speechless.

Genji put the bottle aside and began to stand up and leave, Mccree's voice stopped him.

"When I was seven my old man left my momma and me behind. He'd been a drunk bastard so it wasn't a great loss but he took all the money we had left for his alcohol and games and women. My momma started begging to feed me, at one point she started selling her body, too, letting me play outside while she had dates home. She loved me and I cared for her, it's why I joined Deadlock at sixteen. She no longer had to pay or care for me and I was able to leave her money that I put aside. Being good with a gun helped me stay alive and survive. Ya know, if Gabe - Commander Reyes - wouldn't have seen something in me I'd still be out there killing off people with too much money they didn't want to share. What I wanna say is, I may not know what it's like to be betrayed by family dear to one but I know what it's like to be completely alone. Ya don't want that, Genji", Mccree finished, eyes unfocused, too consumed by memories that Genji had no access to.

And Genji Shimada knew that Mccree, that every Blackwatch agent had a dark past and that they worked together that well because everyone knew loneliness and actively fought against it now that they had the chance; but Genji Shimada also knew that he wasn't ready yet to face everything.

  
"It was nice talking to you, Jesse", he murmured, leaving Jesse Mccree alone on that roof in the middle of the night. He knew that Mccree was smiling at his retreating back, he knew that Mccree understood.

Genji Shimada wasn't able to face everything yet but he was able to at least face Jesse Mccree.

 

 

 

  
The third rule: _Don't fall in love._

Genji couldn't say at what point exactly he fell for Jesse, at what point exactly his laugh became contagious, his drawl endearing, his stories and jokes amusing.

At one evening, when they both were smoking on their roof, Jesse slung an arm around Genji's shoulder and Genji did not shrug him off, instead he relaxed further watching the smoke curl and being carried away by the wind.

Genji realised when they had to seperate and leave the roof, he felt disappointment, the places Jesse had touched were cold.

 

 

There had been a lot of moments before, too. 

  
When Jesse wanted to show him how to fire peacekeeper, pressed against Genji's back, one hand over his and chin on his shoulders. 

"Ya have to open both eyes, breath in, slowly, and when ya breath out ya pull the trigger", he murmured into his ear, warm breath tickling Genji's skin. Jesse should know that he had learnt to fire any kind of weapon before he could walk, his father had always been adamant about his children being able to defend themselves.

The training had been hard but thorough. Genji was sure that Jesse should know about it, he never asked him, though.

 

 

Then there was the time where Jesse had wanted to show him movies that Gabriel Reyes had let him watch, or movies he had watched with Fareeha Amari - a curious, strong child.

Jesse had invited him to his room and they've spend their free day watching wild west movies, at one point Jesse's head was situated in Genji's lap and he carded his finger through the brown hair - Gabriel Reyes had made Jesse cut it recently.

Genji didn't know how this position could be comfortable for Jesse but the man never complained but actually fell asleep, turning around and wrapping his arms around Genji's waist, face pressed against his stomach. Genji didn't have the heart to wake him up once the movie ended instead he stayed where he was, closing his eyes and dozing off himself. Later he woke up in bed, Jesse's arm still around him, pressed against a broad chest - Jesse was snoring softly and it was dark, the TV had been turned off.

Genji was too tired to care how he got there, he yawned, turned around and fell asleep again.

 

 

He also remembered the night Jesse had stumbled into his room, interrupting his sleep. His words were a drunk mess, and his eyes red, Genji could see old and new tear tracks on his face once the light flickered on.

He didn't know how to react when Jesse dragged him into a tight hug, the man reeked of alcohol. Jesse sobbed, shoulders shaking. Carefully he started to rub Jesse's back, felt the other man tense and then slowly relax while his breathing slowed down.

  
"Do you want to talk?", Genji asked, and Jesse leaned back. He was still silently crying but his eyes were a lot calmer, not the same frantic, lost look in them. 

"Sometimes I-", his voice broke and he cleared his throat before he continued, his words nothing more than a whisper, "Sometimes I ain't sleeping, ya know. The ... They won't let me." Genji closed his eyes, he understood.

There were nights when the blood and those dark, angry eyes just wouldn't leave him be. Every agent dealt with those empty faces of people they saw dying; some more, some less.

This time Genji was the one who initiated the hug, he held Jesse close, told him about his childhood, about the days he spent in gaming halls or the hours he walked through the market, taking in the smells and sounds. They didn't sleep that night but the rawness and gratefulness in Jesse's eyes was worth it.

 

 

"Are ya with me?", Jesse asked, his trademark lazy smirk on his lips, though concern shimmered in his eyes. Genji smiled and nodded. He leaned his head against Jesse's shoulder and felt an arm wrap around his waist.

Jesse smelled like smoke and blood and gunpowder, they just finished their latest mission. Most of the other agents that were with them were asleep right now, though those who weren't glanced at them before concentrating on cleaning their weapons again.

Genji understood the looks, he was close to Jesse but he refrained from even talking to anyone else. Genji still didn't like the looks.

  
"Shh, relax, darlin'", Jesse murmured when he felt Genji tensing, his lips touched his forehead. Genji knew he shouldn't allow this, their relationship was far closer than it should be, he knew both of them weren't stable nor was their daily life safe enough to be committed like that.

Later he would decide to seek help, he would ask Angela Ziegler for advice and she would lead him to Zenyatta, but in this moment, right there, he closed his eyes and accepted the comfort Jesse provided.

 

 

There were few rules Genji Shimada had created for himself. It seemed like Jesse Mccree made him break each and everyone of them, and Genji couldn't even get himself to regret it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew when starting this week that I would write mcgenji at one point lmao.   
> I just like the thought that Mccree mad Genji's time at Blackwatch better even though Mccree couldn't rlly help Genji at that point (only zenyatta could) and even if it isn't in any way romantic (here it is bc i like to see them loved bye)


	3. [DAY 3] FRIENDS / ENEMIES

"We're not friends", Gabriel grunted, hand fisting Jesse's hair and tugging harshly.

Jesse's scalp burned and he grinded his teeth because of the pain. A few tears sat in the corner of his eyes and he closed the lids when Gabriel leaned into his space to kiss them away, lips wandering from his eye corners to his cheeks, his teeth bit into Jesse's lower lip.

Jesse whimpered. He returned the pleasure by grinding his knee against Gabe's crotch and gripping the front of his shirt to drag him impossibly closer.

It felt good, Gabriel's touch was intoxicating, he knew to give him just the right amount of pain for it to mix exquisitely with the pleasure.

He kissed any words from Gabriel's lips.

 

 

 

"We're not friends!", Gabriel growled, eyes fixated on the papers in front of him, he held a pen so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Jesse sighed and put both hands on Gabriel's desk to lean over it.

  
"Listen here, boss, ya will take a fucking break right fucking now and if I have ta drag ya outta this office and chain ya ta ya bed", he shot right back. Finally Gabriel lifted his gaze - the dark anger in his eyes only dimmed by the exhaustion that stood clear in his whole expression.

Gabriel fought a losing battle, both of them knew, Jesse was also aware that Gabriel was way too stubborn to give up without a fight.

Finally, he groaned. Jesse Mccree grinned proudly, taking Gabriel's hand and dragging him along.

His boss deserved a break.

 

 

 

"We're not friends", Gabriel murmured, combing through Jesse's greasy hair and checking his temperature for the tenth time this hour.

Jesse coughed, pupils wandering restlessly behind his closed lids. Gabriel sighed, he wrung out the cloth he had wetted with cold water and put it on Jesse's forehead. Jesse seemed to relax under the cold although Gabriel knew it was just a short-timed relief he could give.

He needed to heal, only then the fever would finally die down.

  
"Ey, boss, I ain't dying, ya know. ya need ta stop worryin', I'm gonna be jus' fine", Jesse mumbled, his one hand blindly reaching for Gabriel who took it and intertwined their fingers, pressing a chaste kiss to Jesse's knuckles.

He knew Jesse was still too feverish to realise what had happened, to realise what he lost. Gabriel held back a sob and pressed another kiss to Jesse's cheek.

  
"Sleep."

 

 

 

"We're not friends", Gabriel answered. Ana sent him a questioning glance, quielty sipping her tea, processing the answer. Jesse Mccree was still sleeping, in Gabriel's bed, were Ana had found them when she had taken it upon herself to remind Gabriel he would be babysitting Fareeha today.

  
"You love him", she asked, though it was no question.

Gabriel didn't answer but lighted a cigarette, after the first taste he put it out again, it was one of Jesse's and the man had a horrible taste concerning cigarettes.

Ana patted his shoulder and left after she finished her tea, Gabriel smiled weakly, the silent question in his eyes was answered with a nod. She wouldn't tell a soul until they would.

Gabriel was glad he could count her to his friends. After he cleaned up, he went back into his bedroom.

Jesse was still asleep, hair tousled, he was drooling onto the pillow and Gabriel chuckled when the man grumbled in his sleep.

 

 

 

"We're not friends!", Gabriel shouted, hands balled into fists.

  
"Why are ya always saying this shit!", Jesse shouted back, angry tears in his eyes and teeth bared. Gabriel had no idea what started the fight, he was tired and overworked and frustrated and Jesse just was there.

He regretted it the second he saw the hurt in Jesse's eyes and the way the man angrily rubbed his face. Never had they fought like that, Gabriel sighed.

  
"This is ridiculous, calm down", he said, breathing out all tension, reaching out for Jesse.

"No", Jesse answered. Eyes hard, eyebrown drawn together in frustration. "Fuck you."

Jesse Mccree turned around and left, just like that. Gabriel cursed when the door fell shut, pushing all the files and documents off his desk, in the end Ana found him sitting motionless in his desk chair, face in his hands, staring at the mess he had created. She made him tea, sat down on the table and stayed silent with him.

"I messed up, Ana." She raised one brow.

 

 

 

"We're not friends", Gabriel whispered, and Jesse rolled his eyes in response. Although he seemed still angry and annoyed because Gabriel stood there at his door, dark eyebags spoke for his exhaustion and his face was red and puffy.

Ana would say that they both looked like a mess, she was the one who urged him to go and talk to Jesse instead of pitying himself and letting his pride keep him from talking.

"Is that why ya came? If so, fuck off", Jesse answered, voice strained and hoarse. Gabriel's arm shot out before Jesse could close his door and both men were frozen for a second before Jesse cursed loudly.

"Why the fuck can't ya leave me alone? I got it okay, ya don't think we're friends, fine, I-" Gabriel interrupted him by grabbing his shirt and dragging him into a kiss. Jesse's resolve wavered for a millisecond before he pushed Gabriel away, opening his mouth to continue screaming - Gabriel put a hand over it.

"Listen, dammit. We're not friends! We're fucking lovers, okay, i love you, you fucking idiot", Gabriel growled, staring into Jesse's widened eyes. The realization on his face would have been almost comical if the situation were a different one. 

"Ya... Ya fuckin' wanted to confess ta me the whole time?!" They were silent after Jesse's shocked question before both broke out into laughter. Gabriel cupped Jesse's face and kissed him again, and again, and again - short and sweet. Jesse smiled against his lips and returned every small peck. 

"Idiot", Gabriel murmured. 

"Yea, but your idiot", Jesse grinned cheekily, dragging Gabriel into his room and closing the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time I ever wrote mcreyes and I'm dying bc I have no idea if I did their dynamic any justice.   
> You can thank my best friend for pushing me to write this bc I was so unsure abt writing mcreyes for blackwatchweek (especially bc first time and stuff) but whelp.
> 
>  
> 
> (Also ya can bet i love shipping Mccree with almost everyone bc I love to see that cowboy happy)


	4. [DAY 4] UNDERCOVER / RECOGNITION

 

The bar was dimly lit, Jesse Mccree hummed along with the old country hit that was currently playing and breathed out smoke.

Route 66 was a good as dead place, you mostly found different gang members, other criminals or idiots in this area. The idiots never stayed long, though, either they were picked up and found dead a few days later or they ran fast enough once they realised this wasn't a kind place to spent their holidays at.

Jesse Mccree put out his cigarette and looked up once the door bell rang.

The man that entered had heavy footsteps, dark eyes and broad shoulders - Jesse Mccree stared at him and raised one eyebrow when the man found his eyes and raised his chin. Although their shared gaze was more of a challenge than anything else, Jesse felt himself smile charmingly once the stranger walked up to him and sat next to him at the counter.

The man got himself a drink, unafraid to directly stare at the bartender - a criminal not even gang members dared to cross paths with. Jesse Mccree couldn't devide yet if that stranger was an idiot or just extremely dangerous. His smile stayed and leaned with his chin on his hand.

"Are you always staring at people you obviously want to pick up?" The question didn't surprise him, Jesse chuckled and decided to empty his own glass.

"Well, darlin', ya don't find a lot of people to stare at, not at a place like this", he answered, waving to the bartender to get a refill. The stranger didn't react to that, Jesse Mccree was sure that the man knew exactly in what danger he was here.

"Name's Jesse Mccree." He tipped his hat while the man raised an eyebrow, calculation in his eyes.

"Raymond Warren." Jesse smirked flirtatiously; _Raymond Warren_ was lying, he spoke his name like it was a stranger, weird on his tongue and hard against his teeth. Another man with a little less experience and sharpness wouldn't have picked up on it, Jesse Mccree though was sure that _Raymond_ lied before.

"So tell me, Ray, watcha doin' at a place like this, huh? Pretty faces like yours never stay that long once they realise where they at", Jesse asked, leaning closer to Raymond - he smelled like smoke, no sweat, though. Raymond Warren's gaze was burning, eyes still darker than anything Jesse had ever seen but he could swear that they were ablaze.

"Is this your way to ask me if I come here often?", the man shot back, smirking when Jesse leaned back again in surprise. His neck tingled, Jesse could feel himself shudder, Raymond Warren was smart, quick-witted, and extremely dangerous. Oh, Jesse Mccree loved playing with the fire.

"No one comes here often voluntarily, darlin'. Let me rephrase my question, who are you searching for?" A direct approach felt like the right way to do this. If the man was as intelligent as Jesse guessed, he wouldn't miss anything. Avoiding a topic would be a mistake.

Raymond Warren was the one this time who leaned into Jesse Mccree's space, Mccree swallowed slowly while warm breath tingled his ear. The closeness was making him nervous, the man was attractive - not only handsome but Jesse was known for loving the most dangerous things. And he was smart enough to survive them.

"Deadlock."

The word made his breath hitch and his eyes widen. Well fuck.

Jesse Mccree knew that Raymond Warren waited for his reaction, for a sign.

A few seconds to make a decision. It was obvious that Raymond Warren wouldn't be here alone, Deadlock had probably been watched for years. There would be others, more undercover agents lingering in the dark corners of the bar, smoking outside with the worst criminals that ever walked this earth; he would die tonight.

Jesse Mccree made his desicion, eyes flickering to the boss and his right hand man, then to those men that were the most skilled killers and shooters. His fingers reached for his own gun until he felt something cold against the side of his head and a quiet click.

Raymond Warren was smiling, his gaze considering until his mouth was so close that Jesse just had to move a slight bit and the man would kiss him.

"Good decision." It was just a whisper, Jesse Mccree almost missed the words.

Then Raymond Warren was across the room, two shotguns, one in each hand; Jesse Mccree watched in awe as the faces of his boss and his right hand man were blown away. Blood, bone and brain splattering across the floor.

The rest was chaos. Those who were too dangerous got shot, other's were smart, gave up when they had the chance and were shackled and taken away.

Jesse Mccree was able to finish his drink until one of the undercover agents - a dark-skinned, dark-haired man who he had seen a few times - pushed him to the ground, took his weapons and brought him outside.

He had heard of Overwatch, the shining organisation that brought help and peace; that night was the first time he also heard of Blackwatch and Jesse Mccree knew exactly when he shook Gabriel Reyes' - also known as Raymond Warren - hand that he wouldn't ever find something that would be more dangerous.

He just wasn't sure if he was thinking about Blackwatch or its commander.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost forgot to update whoops. mostly bc im not rlly satisfied with that one but oh well.   
> First i wanted to be like super cool and smart and give Gabe an undercover name thats an anagram of his own name but then i was like naaaah.


	5. [DAY 5] REGRETS / GUILT

When he was young, his mother had messed up his curls and laughed everytime he brought home a shivering mess of a dog.

"Gabriel, you should stop picking up strays", she said. But everytime she helped grooming the animals and made them food, everytime she was with him and kissed away his tears when he brought the dog into a shelter.

If they had the time and place, Gabriel would have kept all of the strays he saved from the streets, but they did not. Instead, since a young age, he had learnt that it was better to let go of someone when it would just hurt them to stay.

 

 

  
He never stopped picking up strays, though. Blackwatch was the home he was able to give the lost souls he saved.

One of the very firsts had been Jesse Mccree, a young man. Jesse Mccree suffered a life full of blood and killing since he had been a kid and Gabriel Reyes could see the same pain in his eyes that he had seen in the eyes of the puppies he had found beaten and hungry on the streets.

Blackwatch wouldn't end this kind of life but it at least provided a home for Jesse. Food, a warm bed, people that could be called a family - Gabriel had seen the effects of abuse everytime he placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder and the man flinched.

It took him a while to gain Jesse's trust and he didn't regret it for a second. The man was a genius, precise, determined, the greatest shot he ever worked with - aside from Ana Amari of course. That didn't mean Gabriel Reyes was blind, he could see the longing in the man's eyes, hear the wish for something else in his voice - Jesse Mccree was safe and most of the time happy but not satisfied.

And once his safety and happiness were threatened by something bigger Gabriel didn't hesitate a second but gave him the chance to leave. He knew that Mccree had only stayed for so long because he was loyal to him, one of the closest friends Gabriel ever had - it's why he wanted the best for the man.

 

 

 

Another example was Genji Shimada.

The assassin had been almost killed by his own brother and was saved by Angela Ziegler. Gabriel looked at the man one time - when he was still unconscious - and decided that he would not only be a great asset to Blackwatch but that he also deserved a second chance.

Jack and Angela both wanted him to be careful, though, as Genji wasn't stable and had to relearn how to do the simplest things with his new body.

Gabriel helped as much as he could, he let the man choose his own weapons and assigned Jesse Mccree to show him around - Jesse was great in gaining the trust of people. Gabriel gave Genji the freedom to do missions his way. And although it wasn't stable, it worked for a time.

That is until Jesse approached him, locked the door of his office and asked him to let Genji go. Gabriel could see real concern in his eyes.

  
"He's not doing good, boss. He's angry and it's not getting better. You have to help him, please." Gabriel patted Jesse's head and nodded.

He talked with Genji a few days later, the assassin agreed, it seemed like Genji himself had come to the conclusion that Blackwatch may be the only place he had right now but that it wouldn't ever make him happy if he didn't learn to accept himself.

They spoke to Angela, the blonde medic didn't even have to ask what they wanted but told Genji about Zenyatta - a brother Mondatta's - who said he could try and help if Genji would let him. And so Genji Shimada left.

 

 

 

Most of his agents were save before the disaster happened and the night the last one left, Gabriel Reyes locked himself into his office and pulled out the whisky that Mccree once gifted him. He couldn't do much more, the only things that was left was hoping that this would be enough for them to lead a better life.

Blackwatch might be the worse thing he had been part of in his life until now but if he regretted a lot of things, he would never regret letting them go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know when you have a good idea but the moment you write it down it just seems to not be as great as in your head?  
> this is it. lmao
> 
> also: the last two prompts aren't done yet, though i have some ideas. so i will prob still update them even if it takes a few days. :3


End file.
